monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jonathan Stew
Jonathan Stew - syn Dusiołka. Ma 18 lat. Jest on chłopakiem o duszy artysty. Świadczą o tym nie tylko zainteresowania chłopaka, ale też sposób bycia. Pasjami chłopaka są fotografia oraz literatura. Wrażliwa natura dusiołka przyczynia się do tego, że tworzy on własną poezję. Chłopak jest również uzdolnionym siatkarzem, udzielającym się w szkolnej drużynie. Wszystkie te czynniki składają się na odbiór Jonathana jako tajemniczego, ale również fascynującego. Jego przyjaciółmi są Jason Coitchie oraz jego dziewczyna - J.H. Mare. Ważną postacią w życiu dusiłka jest także Joshua Pegson, jednak łączy go z nim przykry zawód miłosny. Biografia Ojczyzną Jonathana jest Kanada. Chłopak pochodzi z dość zamożnej rodziny. Nigdy nie mógł narzekać na niedostatek, ale cierpiał na brak ciepła rodzinnego. Główną przyczyną było życie w cieniu starszego o trzy lata brata. Niestety, podczas jednej z jazd na rowerze, został on potrącony przez ciężarówkę, a niedługo później zmarł. Po tym wydarzeniu rodzice Jonathana zdecydowali się na przeprowadzkę do USA, bo otoczenie zbyt mocno przypominało im o zmarłym synu. Zmiana nie przyniosła pożądanego efektu, a ciągłe kłótnie doprowadziły do rozwodu. Następnie, Jonathan zamieszkał z matką, gdyż ta dowiodła w sądzie, że jego ojciec nie będzie w stanie zapewnić mu dobrej opieki z powodu nadmiaru obowiązków. W rzeczywistości, mama chłopaka pragnęła stworzyć z niego młodszą wersję zmarłego brata. Przełożyło się to jedynie na despotyczne zachowanie i złe traktowanie syna. Początkowo był on posłuszny, ale z czasem nauczył się jej przeciwstawiać. Zdarzało mu się nawet uciekać z domu do ojca, z którym miał lepszy kontakt. Zmieniło się to jednak, gdy mężczyzna znalazł nową partnerkę, a Jonathan nie polubił jej z wzajemnością. Również w szkole chłopak nie miał dobrej sytuacji, gdyż często był wyśmiewany i bity z powodu swojej nadwagi. Pewnego razu w obronie dusiołka stanął Jason Richky Coitchie. Widząc w nim sprzymierzeńca, chłopak postanowił mu zaufać, co zaowocowało przyjaźnią, w dodatku pierwszą w życiu Jonathana. Niestety, z powodu matki chłopaka, znajomość szybko się zakończyła. Kiedy przyłapała ich na wspólnym paleniu, zabroniła synowi spotykać się z Jasonem. Mimo, iż znajomość była krótka, obudziła w Jonathanie miłość do sztuki i wrażliwość artystyczną - zaczął tworzyć poezję. Punktem kulminacyjnym w życiu dusiołka była kłótnia z mamą kilka lat później, w której ta nazwała go spaślakiem. Określenie było tak dotkliwe, że chłopak postanowił zadbać o swój wygląd. Obiecał sobie, że przed pójściem do nowej szkoły odmieni siebie samego. Dzięki nowej diecie, uzyskał smukłą sylwetkę i zaczął się sobie bardziej podobać. W liceum spotkał starego przyjaciela – Jasona. Znajomy początkowo podchodził do Nathana z odrazą, gdyż miał do niego żal o nagłe zerwanie znajomości. Po wyjaśnieniu wszelkich nieścisłości związanych z matką dusiołka, chłopcy odnowili kontakt. Jonathan powrócił nawet do starego nałogu. Kiedy obydwu przyłapano na paleniu w szkole, dyrektor, w ramach kary, nakazał im wybór zajęć dodatkowych. Chłopak postawił na siatkówkę, która później stała się jego wielką pasją. Stał się on na tyle dobry, by móc reprezentować szkołę w zawodach. W drugiej klasie liceum, po jednym z treningów, Jonathan spotkał w szatni Joshuę Pegsona, którym szczerze się zainteresował. Mimo, iż początkowo obaj byli wobec siebie nieufni, narodziła się pomiędzy nimi wspólna więź. Po pewnym czasie, Jonathan poczuł do swojego przyjaciela coś więcej. Dowodem na obustronność uczucia było zaproszenie przez Joshuę na spotkanie, na którym obaj chłopcy długo się przytulali i całowali. Niemniej jednak, dusiołek szybko zrozumiał, że było to jedynie zauroczenie. Bał się, że może zranić swojego przyjaciela, dlatego przez długi czas nie pojawiał się w szkole i nie odpisywał na wiadomości od niego. Chciał wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć, a miejscem, w którym się ukrywał były miejskie katakumby. Pewnego razu, Jonathan natknął się tam na płaczącą J.H. Mare, która, jak się dowiedział później, padła ofiarą okrutnego żartu. Oboje, jako osoby wrażliwe, doskonale się zrozumieli. Chłopakowi przyszedł do głowy pomysł, aby Joshua zobaczył go w towarzystwie dziewczyny. Pomyślał, że dzięki temu jego przyjaciel zrozumie, że nie mogą być razem. Co gorsza, dusiołek powoli zaczął zakochiwać się w nowej znajomej. Bał się tego uczucia, z uwagi na przyjaciela, ale zrozumiał, że gorszą rzeczą będzie okłamywanie go. Ostatecznie wyznał mu swoje przemyślenia w wiadomości - nie był w nawet stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Chłopak dobrze wie, jak wiele bólu zadał pegazowi, jednak ma nadzieję, że w przyszłości uda mu się odnowić z nim kontakt. Mimo, że początkowo traktował relację z J.H. jako sposób na zaleczenie bólu, obecnie tworzy z nią szczęśliwą parę. Osobowość Podczas spotkania z nieznajomymi, Jonathan bez wątpienia zrobiłby niekorzystne pierwsze wrażenie. Można go odebrać jako osobę ponurą i posępną. Faktem jest, że chłopak żyje w swoim świecie, jednak owe zachowanie spowodowane jest jego artystyczną naturą. Pomimo, że dusiołek jest zamknięty na otaczający go świat, jest niezwykle wrażliwy i ma bardzo rozbudowany świat wewnętrzny. Niestety, przekłada się to na kontakty z innymi. Chłopak sprawia wrażenie niedostępnego, a co więcej, niekiedy przedkłada własne potrzeby nad dobro innych. Nie należy doszukiwać się tu złośliwości, gdyż najczęściej Jonathan nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że źle postąpił. Później często dręczony jest przez wyrzuty sumienia, i mimo szczerych chęci naprawienia błędu, niepewność oraz bierność długo powstrzymują go od tego. Z drugiej strony, chłopak bardzo boi się utraty swoich znajomych. Przez długi okres swojego życia funkcjonował na własną rękę, dlatego też samotność jest tym, co przeraża go najbardziej. W kwestii uczuć, Jonathan wyznaję zasadę, iż lepiej przelewać je na papier, zamiast bezsensownie upubliczniać. Dlatego właśnie większość jego znajomych uważa go za tajemniczego i, pomimo trudnego charakteru, fascynującego. Wygląd Jonathan to dość wysoki chłopak o sportowej sylwetce. W przeszłości nie należał on do szczupłych osób, dlatego też włożył wiele pracy i wysiłku, by uzyskać swój obecny wygląd. Ciało Jonathana pokryte jest czerwonymi znamionami, często mylonymi z tatuażami. Są one bowiem jego cechą gatunkową; czymś, co posiada od urodzenia. Skóra chłopaka jest z kolei dość blada. Jego włosy są czarne, wygolone po bokach i zaczesane do tyłu głowy. Ten sam odcień mają grube brwi Jonathana. Chłopak cechuje się także błękitną oprawą oczu. Ma on jednak dość dużą wadę wzroku, dlatego na co dzień nosi clubmastery w brązowych oprawkach imitujących drewno. Styl Jonathana można scharakteryzować jako luźny. Nieodłączny element jego wizerunku to jeans oraz sportowe buty. Lubi także nosić długie skarpetki, które ochoczo kolekcjonuje. Klasyczny potwór left|180px Dusiołek pojawił się po raz pierwszy w wierszu Bolesława Leśmiana, opublikowanym w 1920 roku w zbiorze zatytułowanym Łąka. W utworze Dusiołek ukazano historię o Bajdale, który szedł przez świat. Towarzyszyli mu wół i szkapa. Zmęczony drogą Bajdała postanowił się zdrzemnąć pod lasem na mchu. W pewnym momencie z rowu wyszedł Dusiołek, który zaczął dusić Bajdałę. Ten pokonał Dusiołka i zaczął robić wyrzuty szkapie i wołowi, że mu nie pomogli. Ballada kończy się pretensją skierowaną do Boga, że pozwolił, by taka okropna zjawa nastraszyła Bajdałę, i że w ogóle istnieje coś takiego jak Dusiołek. Bajdała zadaje pytanie o sens istnienia zła. Ma on pretensje do Boga o to, że pozwolił On na jego istnienie. Wiersz w sposób metaforyczny przedstawia ludowe wierzenia, w których postacie mityczne i rzeczywiste współistnieją w świadomości ludu. Tytułowa istota przypomina zmorę z wierzeń słowiańskich. Jest to złośliwa istota, wzorowana na diable, siadająca na piersi i wysysająca z niej dech, zwłaszcza w sytuacji smutku i nieszczęścia. Relacje Rodzina Jonathan jest synem dusiołków. Swoje dzieciństwo spędził w Kanadzie. Jako, że wywodzi się on z dosyć majętnej rodziny, nigdy nie mógł narzekać na niedostatek. Z drugiej strony, od zawsze doskwierał mu brak ciepła rodzinnego. Przyczyny można dopatrywać się w tym, iż rodzice chłopaka faworyzowali jego starszego brata – Benjamina. Poświęcając całą swoją uwagę chłopakowi, bagatelizowali potrzeby swojego młodszego syna. Sytuacja uległa gwałtownej zmianie, gdy Benjamin zginął w wypadku. Został on potrącony przez ciężarówkę podczas jazdy na rowerze. Zrozpaczeni rodzice postanowili wyprowadzić się do USA, ponieważ otoczenie zbyt mocno przypominało im o ich zmarłym dziecku. Niestety, decyzja ta nie poprawiła ich relacji, a w efekcie postanowili wziąć rozwód. Dziewięcioletni wówczas Jonathan trafił pod opiekę do swojej matki, ponieważ ta dowiodła w sądzie, że ojciec chłopaka nie będzie w stanie zapewnić mu należytej opieki z powodu nadmiaru obowiązków. W praktyce, kobieta pragnęła stworzyć z Jonathana młodszą wersję jego zmarłego brata. Zapisała go na liczne dodatkowe zajęcia, jednocześnie wymagając od niego zbyt wiele. Cała ta sytuacja przełożyła się jedynie na despotyczne zachowanie matki i złe traktowanie chłopaka. Wielokrotnie dochodziło do zastraszania go, na czym ucierpiała jego psychika, gdyż dusiołek bał się podejmować jakichkolwiek działań bez zgody kobiety. Początkowo Jonathan był posłuszny, jednak z czasem nauczył się jej przeciwstawiać. Kiedy był on na skraju wytrzymałości, zdarzało mu się uciekać do ojca, z którym nawiązał dużo lepszy kontakt. Mężczyzna nie traktował go jak małe dziecko i potrafił wzbudzić zaufanie. Wszystko uległo zmianie, gdy ten znalazł nową partnerkę, której Jonathan nie polubił z wzajemnością. Z powodu nadzoru matki, chłopak nie miał znajomych. Uważała, że kontakty towarzyskie są jedynie stratą czasu. Co więcej, kobieta doprowadziła także do zerwania jego znajomości z Jasonem. Pewnego razu przyłapała ich ona na paleniu, dlatego też zakazała swojemu synowi wszelkich kontaktów z przyjacielem. Jonathan długo pozostał pod wpływem matki, jednak punktem kulminacyjnym była sytuacja, kiedy ta nazwała go spaślakiem. Określenie było tak dotkliwe, że chłopak postanowił nigdy więcej nie kierować się już jej zdaniem. Jednocześnie, został sprowokowany do zmiany swojego wizerunku – w niecały rok schudnął i zaczął się zdrowo odżywiać. Następnie - powrócił do starych znajomych, ale też nałogów. Obecnie, Jonathan nadal nie ma dobrych kontaktów z rodzicielką. W ich domu często dochodzi do kłótni, a chłopak nie może się doczekać, kiedy będzie mógł się wyprowadzić. Wie jednak, że nadal jest zależny od niej finansowo. Ze swoim ojcem chłopak pozostał w przyjacielskich stosunkach. Nie odwiedza go, ale często rozmawia z nim przez internet. Przyjaciele Jason Richky Coitchie Przyjaźń z Jasonem to zarówno pierwsza, jak i najdłuższa znajomość w życiu Jonathana. Chłopcy poznali się, kiedy obaj mieli po trzynaście lat. Dusiołek często był prześladowany w szkole z powodu swojej wagi, dlatego też pewnego razu Jason stanął w jego obronie. Chłopaka zaskoczyła bezinteresowność jego kolegi, tym bardziej, że była to pierwsza sytuacja, kiedy to ktoś wstawił się za nim. Widząc w nim sprzymierzeńca, postanowił mu zaufać. Uznał, że dobrze będzie mieć kogoś nie tylko do obrony, ale też do rozmowy. Od tej pory chłopcy zaczęli spędzać ze sobą dużo czasu. Co więcej, Jason obudził w Jonathanie miłość do sztuki oraz wrażliwość artystyczną. Chłopak podarował mu tomik poezji Edgara Allana Poego, co zachęciło go do samodzielnego tworzenia. Rysiołak namówił także Jonathana do palenia, co obojgu przysporzyło wiele kłopotów. To właśnie z powodu papierosów znajomość chłopców się zakończyła. Kiedy mama Jonathana przyłapała ich obu na paleniu, zabroniła swojemu synowi kontaktowania się z przyjacielem. Trwało to aż do momentu, gdy dusiołek rozpoczął naukę w liceum. Spotkał tam swojego starego znajomego, jednak ten nie zareagował entuzjastycznie na jego widok. Miał do niego żal, że tak nagle urwał z nim kontakt, ale gdy dowiedział się, że wyniknęło to z powodu matki Jonathana, postanowił przebaczyć chłopakowi. Obecnie często się spotykają. Bardzo dobrze się rozumieją, ponieważ obaj mają trudny charakter i introwertyczne podejście do świata. J.H. Mare Znajomość Jonathana z J.H. zaczęła się przypadkowo. Chłopak, czując się bezradnym po spotkaniu z Joshuą, często udawał się do miejskich katakumb, by tam dokładnie przemyśleć wszelkie sprawy. Podczas jednej z tułaczek usłyszał cichy płacz. Zaintrygowany, postanowił poszukać jego źródła, a okazała się nim skulona dziewczyna. Rozmowa z nią początkowo nie była przyjemna, bo polegała głównie na próbach przepędzenia Jonathana. Chłopak jednak nie odchodził, ponieważ napotkana osoba zbyt mocno go zaciekawiła. Po długich staraniach, zdołał wzbudzić zaufanie dziewczyny. Dusiołkowi przyszedł także do głowy pomysł, aby Joshua zobaczył go w jej towarzystwie. Sądził, że dzięki temu jego przyjaciel zrozumie, że ich związek jest niemożliwy. Szybko jednak zaczął żałować, że podobna koncepcja przyszła mu do głowy. Dowiedział się bowiem, że J.H. padła ofiarą okrutnego żartu i właśnie dlatego postanowiła ukryć się w podziemiach. Zrozumiał, że mógłby skrzywdziłby nie tylko Joshuę, ale i dziewczynę. Zauważył również, że ma z nią wiele wspólnych cech - oboje cechowała wrażliwość oraz brak umiejętności odnalezienia się w świecie. Fakt, że znalazł z nią wspólny język sprawił, że stopniowo zaczął się w niej zakochiwać, w dodatku z wzajemnością. Jonathan bał się tego uczucia, z uwagi na Joshuę, jednak zrozumiał, że gorszą rzeczą będzie okłamywanie przyjaciela. Dusiołek początkowo traktował związek z dziewczyną jako sposób na załagodzenie bólu, ale wkrótce w pełni ją zaakceptował. Obecnie tworzy z nią szczęśliwą parę i bardzo dobrze się dogadują. Ich wielką wspólną pasją jest literatura, dlatego też często dyskutują o przeczytanych książkach, albo omawiają wiersze ulubionych poetów. Znajomi Joshua Pegson Znajomość Jonathana z Joshuą można uznać za jedną z ważniejszych w życiu chłopaka, mimo tego, że nie zakończyła się pomyślnie. Obaj chłopcy poznali się dość przypadkowo - w szkolnej szatni po skończonych treningach. Początkowo podchodzili do siebie z pewnym dystansem, lecz już wtedy narodziła się ciekawość i wspólne zainteresowanie sobą. Po pewnym czasie Jonathan i Joshua odkryli, jak bardzo są podobni do siebie. Lubili spędzać ze sobą czas - często razem wychodzili i nigdy nie brakowało im tematów do rozmów. Chłopak wiedział, że może powiedzieć swojemu przyjacielowi o wszystkim. Obaj byli jak bratnie dusze - łączyła ich nie tylko intelektualna więź, ale także braterska, bowiem Jonathan często bronił Joshuę przed przykrymi docinkami na jego temat. Upływający czas sprawił, że wspólna fascynacja chłopców nasiliła się. Punktem zwrotnym okazało się spotkanie zorganizowane przez pegaza. Pragnął on na nim wyznać przyjacielowi swoje uczucia, lecz gdy do niego doszło, chłopak gubił się we własnych słowach. Jonathan jednak domyślił się, o co mu chodzi, po czym wyznał, że czuje do niego to samo. Resztę spotkania chłopcy spędzili na przytulaniu się i pocałunkach. Mimo to, dusiołek szybko zaczął mieć wyrzuty sumienia. Zrozumiał, że dał się ponieść chwili, a do swojego przyjaciela nie czuł nic poza zauroczeniem. Największy żal miał do siebie jednak o to, że Joshua zaczął liczyć na rozwój ich relacji. Jonathan postanowił wszystko przemyśleć, w efekcie czego nie pojawiał się przez jakiś czas w szkole. Nie odpowiadał też na wiadomości od swojego przyjaciela, ponieważ bał się, że może powiedzieć coś, co go zrani. Kilka dni później zdecydował się napisać do pegaza. W wiadomości prosił go, by zapomniał o spotkaniu i wyjaśnił, co obecnie czuje. Wiedział, że zachował się wobec niego nie w porządku, ale uznał, że to jedyne wyjście z sytuacji. Od tej pory, Jonathan wciąż obarcza siebie winą za to, co się stało. Przez długi czas pragnął odbudować przyjacielskie relacje z chłopakiem, gdyż uważał go za jedną z najważniejszych osób w swoim życiu. Wszystko uległo jednak zmianie na imprezie u Eleonory Wingloss. Oprócz Jonathana, zostali zaproszeni na nią również Joshua oraz Tomas. Dusiołek przez długi czas obserwował pegaza - pragnął podejść do niego i nawiązać rozmowę. Zniechęcał go jednak fakt, że cały czas był on w towarzystwie Fenrira. Chłopak porzucił swoje plany, gdy zobaczył, że Joshua nagle zaczyna całować swojego kolegę. Jonathan próbował oszukiwać siebie samego, że nie obchodzi go już życie miłosne jego dawnego przyjaciela, jednak czuł zazdrość o Tomasa. Efektem tego jest usunięcie pegaza ze wszystkich mediów społecznościowych, bowiem od tej pory nie planuje już odnowy kontaktu. Tomas Ragnar Jonathan poznał Tomasa dzięki aplikacji randkowej Tinder. Znajomość chłopców opierała się głównie na rozmowach przez internet, jednak udało im się umówić kilka razy na kawę. Jako, że obaj zafascynowani byli literaturą, znaleźli wspólny język. Mimo to, Jonathan traktował Tomasa jedynie jak kolegę. Pewnego dnia, przyjaciel dusiołka, Jason, zaproponował wspólne spotkanie z jego znajomym, którym okazał się właśnie Tomas. Jonathan zrozumiał, że rysiołak jest zainteresowany Fenrirem i że dla jego dobra powinien zrezygnować ze znajomości z internetowym znajomym. W późniejszym czasie, Jonathanowi nie umknęła informacja, że Tomas jest zainteresowany Joshuą. Początkowo liczył na to, że dzięki chłopakowi jego stary przyjaciel w końcu zazna trochę szczęścia. Wszystko zmieniła jednak sytuacja na imprezie u Eleonory Wingloss, kiedy to był świadkiem pocałunku obydwu chłopaków. Od tej pory Jonathan podchodzi do Tomasa z wrogością, motywowaną przez podświadome poczucie zazdrości o Joshuę. Miłość Mimo, że Jonathan sprawia wrażenie pozbawionego uczuć, potrafi on kochać. Nie każdy może jednak zasłużyć na bycie obdarzonym jego miłością. Chłopak nie należy do osób kochliwych, dlatego też długo zajmuje mu nie tylko zaakceptowanie drugiej osoby, ale też własnych uczuć. Pierwszą osobą, która zwróciła uwagę Jonathana był Tomas Ragnar. Znajomość ta polegała jednak głównie na rozmowach przez internet, dlatego też nie wyniknęła z niej poważniejsza relacja. Wielkim miłosnym zawodem okazał się Joshua Pegson. Jonathan sądził, że być może zdoła stworzyć z nim udany związek, ale szybko zrozumiał, że było to jedynie zauroczenie chłopakiem. Niestety, ucierpiała na tym nie tylko jego psychika, ale przez wszystkim pegaza. Dlatego właśnie początkowy etap znajomości z J.H. Mare Jonathan traktował jako sposób na zapomnienie o kontakcie z przyjacielem. Mimo to, z czasem udało mu się prawdziwie pokochać dziewczynę i stworzyć z nią związek oparty na zrozumieniu i szczerości. Zwierzak Pupilem Jonathana jest ryś o imieniu Pher. Trafił on do chłopaka, kiedy ten mieszkał jeszcze w Kanadzie. Dusiołek odnalazł zwierzę podczas jednego z leśnych spacerów. Było ono zaplątane w sidła i nieudolnie próbowało się z nich oswobodzić. Jego ciało było na tyle mocno poranione, że Jonathan nie sądził, że uda mu się uratować zwierzę, lub chociaż częściowo przywrócić jego sprawność. Ku zaskoczeniu chłopaka, Pher pod jego opieką miał się coraz lepiej. Co więcej, ryś przypadł mu do gustu, biorąc pod uwagę jego trudny charakter. Sam chłopak wypowiada się, iż traktuje go jak bratnią duszę. Oswojenie zwierzęcia było czasochłonne, jednak wysiłek włożony w to opłacił się. Mimo, że Pher zachowuje się obecnie jak potulny kot domowy, zachował on odrobinę dzikości i wrednego usposobienia. Jest on również już sędziwego wieku, dlatego Jonathan boi się, że w każdej chwili może go stracić. Mimo tego pragnie, by zapewnić swojemu pupilowi jak najlepsze i bezbolesne ostatnie dni. Zainteresowania Literatura Największą pasją w życiu Jonathana jest szeroko pojęta literatura. Już od najmłodszych lat jego głównym ulubionym zajęciem w czasie wolnym było czytanie. Lubił również pisać opowiadania, które były doceniane przez nauczycieli chłopaka. Chwalili oni jego zasób słownictwa oraz niepozorną, jak na jego wiek, dojrzałość. Namawiali oni dusiołka do udziału w różnych konkursach, jednak ten nigdy nie przystał na żadną propozycję - z powodu swojej nieśmiałości i braku pewności siebie. W czasach nastoletnich Jonathan zainteresował się również poezją. Jego ulubionymi są twórcy amerykańscy, a szczególny dla niego jest Edgar Allan Poe. To właśnie jego postać zainspirowała chłopaka do uprawiania własnej twórczości pod tym kątem. Do dnia dzisiejszego, dusiołek napisał już około trzystu wierszy, jednak w pełni jest zadowolony jedynie z nielicznych. Warto wspomnieć, że chłopak jest także fanem poezji śpiewanej. Do swoich ulubionych wykonawców zalicza Boba Dylana oraz Jima Morrisona. Siatkówka Pierwszą styczność ze sportem Jonathan miał już w dzieciństwie, kiedy to za namową dietetyka uczęszczał na zajęcia odchudzające. Chłopak wiedział, że są mu potrzebne i pozytywnie wpłyną na jego przyszłą sylwetkę, jednak nie darzył ich szczególną sympatią. Z kolei w liceum, dusiołek zmuszony został do uczęszczania na zajęcia siatkówki. Była to forma kary, narzucona przez dyrektora placówki za palenie na jej terenie. Jonathan podchodził do nich z odrazą, ponieważ wszelką formę aktywności fizycznej uważał za niepotrzebną. Wielokrotnie próbował też opuszczać zajęcia lub ubłagać dyrektora o zwolnienie go z nich. Ten pozostawał nieugięty, dlatego chłopak postanowił pogodzić się z sytuacją. Po czasie zaczął chodzić na treningi z przyjemnością, a w efekcie czego - grał w siatkówkę coraz lepiej. W późniejszym czasie został on oficjalnym członkiem drużyny, reprezentując szkołę na różnych zawodach. Fotografia Fotografia jest pasją, którą Jonathan z nikim oficjalnie się jeszcze nie podzielił. Kiedy chłopak był dzieckiem, dostał od swojego dziadka analoga - Zorkę. Młody dusiołek uznał jednak, że stare urządzenie z pewnością nigdy nie będzie mu potrzebne, dlatego też leżało ono nietknięte w jego pokoju przez długi czas. Sytuacja zmieniła się podczas pewnych porządków. Jonathan, kierując się głównie nową modą na oldschoolowe aparaty, postanowił kupić pierwszą w życiu rolkę. Uzupełnianie jej zajęło mu co prawda niemal pół roku, ponieważ chłopak traktował to jedynie jako zabawę. Jednak po wywołaniu pierwszych zdjęć, Jonathan uznał, że pragnie bardziej zaangażować się w tę dziedzinę sztuki. Postanowił popracować nad swoimi umiejętnościami, czerpiąc podstawowe informacje z blogów tematycznych. Obecnie posiada również anonimowe konto na Instagramie, na którym umieszcza swoje prace. Dusiołek nie planuje też dzielić się z nikim swoim zainteresowaniem. Uważa on, że niektóre z jego prac są zbyt prywatne i intymne, a brak anonimowości mógłby mu wręcz zaszkodzić. Stroje New Scaremester Jonathan_Stew.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'New Scaremester' * Wydanie: grudzień 2013 W tej serii włosy Jonathana zaczesane są do tyłu. Chłopak ubrany jest w sweter w pomarańczowe, błękitne i jasnoniebieskie paski. Wykończony jest on czarnymi ściągaczami przy rękawach i dolnej części. Wokół szyi Jonathana jest zawinięty czerwony szalik z dwoma żółtymi paskami po obu jego końcach. Na nadgarstku chłopaka można zauważyć czarną "pieszczochę" ze złotymi ćwiekami. Ma on również na sobie klasyczne jeansy oraz wysokie glany "ósemki". Sięgają one do łydki Jonathana. Ghoul Sports Jonathan_GS.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul Sports' * Wydanie: luty 2014 W tej serii włosy Jonathana ułożone są tak, jak w poprzedniej serii. Chłopak ubrany jest w koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem. Widnieją na niej bordowe i żółte poziome pasy. Na lewym nadgarstku Jonathana widnieje żółta frotka z bordowym logiem "Nike". Spodnie chłopaka to czarne bermudy do kolan. Na jego nogach widnieją białe, sięgające kostki trampki. Ich podeszwy oraz sznurówki są czarne. Do Jonathana dołączona jest biało-żółto-fioletowa piłka siatkowa. Coffin Bean Jonathan_M.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Coffin Bean' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2014 W tej serii na głowie Jonathana widnieje szary kapelusz. Chłopak ubrany jest w białą koszulkę w serek. Na niej widnieje grafitowa marynarka. Jonathan ma na sobie także szare jeansy-rurki. Końce ich nogawek są lekko podwinięte. Buty chłopaka są grafitowe i lekko połyskujące na czubkach. Ozdobione są one białymi sznurówkami. Ich podeszwa jest natomiast bordowa. Manster Jonathan_Stew.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Manster' * Wydanie: styczeń 2017 Chłopak ubrany jest w ogrodniczki wykonane z jeansu. Ozdobione są one kieszonką, znajdującą się na piersiach oraz srebrnymi elementami. Nogawki spodni są podwinięte, dzięki czemu można lepiej zobaczyć białe skarpetki z trzeba poziomymi czarnymi paskami. Buty Jonathana to czarne niskie Vansy o modelu Old School. Są one na białej podeszwie, wykończone białymi nićmi, a także ozdobione białymi sznurowadłami. Dopełnieniem ubioru chłopaka są srebrny zegarek, znajdujący się na lewym nadgarstku, oraz okulary modelu clubmaster w brązowych oprawkach imitujących drewno. Ciekawostki * Znak zodiaku Jonathana to Byk. * Chłopak nie przepada za pełną formą swojego imienia, gdyż przeważnie posługuje się nim jego matka. Woli, kiedy używa się zdrobnienia Nathan. * Jonathan jest fanem długich, kolorowych skarpet. W swojej kolekcji posiada już około 50 par. * Cierpi na krótkowzroczność. Jego wada wynosi -6.8 dioptrii. * Ulubione gatunki muzyczne Jonathana do jazz i doo-wop. * Jest wielkim fanem poezji śpiewanej. Szczególną sympatią darzy twórczość Boba Dylana oraz Jima Morrisona. * Należy do szkolnej drużyny siatkówki. * Miejscem urodzenia Jonathana jest Kanada. * Mimo, że Jonathan palił przez cztery lata, za namową Joshui postanowił zerwać ze swoim nałogiem. * Ulubiony poeta Jonathana to Edgar Allan Poe. Tomik jego wierszy otrzymał kiedyś od Jasona. * Posiada model radzieckiego aparatu analogowego Zorki 4. Dostał go w młodości od swojego dziadka. Galeria Jonathan_Stew.jpg Jonathan_GS.png Jonathan_M.png Jonathan_Stew.png Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:HappyLittlePill Kategoria:Kanada